Fairy Tail Girls
by BlueFairy890
Summary: Every ones most loved Fairy tail girls are going to show you what the meaning of "girls rule and boys drool" they are going to sing Parachute from Cheryl Cole and I don't really think the boys will even lay a finger on that Mike WA HA HA HA! And I'm sorry I didn't add Wendy or Cana I love them but It would be too much sorry.


There is a singing contest in Fairy tail and its Girls vs. boys!

The judges are Master Mavis,Master Makorov and Laxus.

"now everyone are you ready to win this thing!" Lucy cheered with Erza and Lisanna. "YA! Girls rule haha!" Juvia was cheering to. the girls team has Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet,Lisanna Strauss and Juvia Lockser.

"ok girls what is your song?" Mavis asked while clapping her hands together. "Were going to sing Parachute Mavis-san!" Lisanna answered back to the founder. "okay, Boys what are you going to sing?"

the boys team had Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandez, and Loke/Leo. "we are going to sing the song Zero if you don't mind Makorov-san" Loke bowed and gave the mike to the girls since they were first.

Erza had a guitar that was red and had hearts on it. Lucy had the mike and was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knee and tights that went down to her ankles.

Lisanna had on a light blue one and Juvia had a white one. Lucy was in the middle Erza was by her left Lisanna was by her right and Juvia was by Lisanna.

The boys watched from the side and the judges were getting ready too. Mavis was clapping her hands together and Master was clearing his throat Laxus had put his feet on the table and was relaxing.

Lucy sai and the music started playing.

Lucy~

_Don't tell any one about the way you hold my hand,Don't tell anyone about the things that we had planned_

_I won't tell anybody won't tell anybody if they wanna push me down they wanna see you fall down_

Lisanna~

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around I won't tell anyone how you verse my favorite sound_

_won't tell anybody_

_won't tell anybody_

_They want to see us fall they want to see us fall down!_

Erza and Juvia (Erza is first Juvia is second repeat that pattern when you read)

_I don't need a parachute baby if I got you _

_baby if I got you_

_Baby if I got you_

_I don't need no parachute baby if I got you_

Lucy and Lisanna (the same pattern Lucy is first Lisanna is second)

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch me If I Fall_

Erza and Juvia :_ Down,Down,Down_

Lucy,Lisanna,Erza,Juvia

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby if got you_

_Baby if I got you_

_I don't need a parachute._

_Your going to catch me_

_your going to catch me if I fall_

_Down,down,down_

Juvia~_  
_

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night and-_

_You are your on worst enemy you'll never win a fight_

_Just hold on to me I 'll hold on to you_

_ it's you and me against the world_

_It's you and me._

Music: Dun dun dun dun dun

_Oh!_

__Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia~

_I don't need a parachute baby if I got you _

_Baby if I got you_

_Baby if I got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_you're going to catch me _

_You're going to catch me if I fall_

__Lucy and Lisanna: _Down, Down,down_

__Erza,Lucy,Lisanna,Juvia~

_I don't need no parachute_

_Baby if I got you_

_Baby if I got you_

_I don't need no parachute _

_Your going to catch me if I fall_

__The EnD of the song

All of Fairy Tail was clapping for The girls while the boys turned into dust with hearts in their eyes and blew away.

"Congrats girls the four of you did a excellant job!" Mavis was clapping for them while Makorov and Laxus were crying because they were defeated by girls

"Thanks Mavis-san!" Lucy bowed "thanks for rooting for us!" Lisanna waved at the crowed "We told you we can do it!" Erza crossed her arms and smiled proudly at the crowd "did Juvia do a good job?" Juvia's cheeks were flushed and she was smiling

all four girls hugged and high fived "Where'd the boys go? oh well maybe next time they'll perform haha!" Lucy and Lisanna giggled

On the count of three they all said the same thing "FAIRY TAIL GIRLS RULE!"

* * *

**how'd you like it? I forgot about this old doc so I decided to finish I was to lazy to do the boys but you can search youTube to know what the song Zero is and Parachute is the song I used which id by Cheryl Cole, and don't forget "FAIRY TAIL GIRLS DO RULE!"**


End file.
